CoA:  Into the Light
by 7MukuroRealm7
Summary: A story in the CoA series, headed up by Slop Doggy.  In this story, John Smith must fight the darkness in his heart as he decides to help destroy the shadows taking control over Auruboth and save his homeworld.


Mukuro: This is a story for the CoA. This is about my character, John Smith (original name!)

Into the Light

Chapter 1: Tragedy

* * *

Hello, my name is John Smith, and this is my story. Before my story can begin, I have to right this small insert. This is a telling of the actual events that happened on my planet, Harth. Whatever historians will tell you in the future, after we've won or lost this battle, this diary is the one true book that will document everything that happened to me and all the people I care about.

I had never really seen. Not as we define sight. When I was born, I had a genetic defect in my eyes. I was born half blind, or, in other words, my right eye became incapable of sight, in a world where sight means everything. However, the rest of my body managed to adapt. As it stands, I have incredibly excellent reflexes due to being able to see only half as well as anyone else. My sister calls it 'combat reflexes', saying it's a gift from the heavens, telling me that I'm destined to be a great warrior. If only I had taken what she had said seriously, I might have been able to stop the genocide of an entire species and the murder of my parents.

And so, as I moved on throughout my childhood, like any other kid, living an ordinary life. Until that day arrived.

When that day arrived, I was training like I normally was. When I say training, I mean I was practicing my powers. Yes, that's right, my powers. Whoever is reading this, in whatever time period you may be in, whether no one has magical powers or everyone has magical powers, I just want to confirm that magic does indeed exist. On my planet, your strength is determined by how efficiently and elegantly one can solidify light. When I say solidify light, I mean the ability to compress the light in the air into any shape. Whether it be an enormous building or an incredibly brilliant sculpture, we can mold light into any shape. We can create large buildings, which is what many of our buildings are made of. Any normal person can make a building, as it doesn't take much detail. But, Nakiths, light sculptors, are the truly valued people. These are people with a natural talent for creating detailed art with light. My parents believed that I had great promise for becoming a Nakith, but alas, my powers are now forced into military purposes.

When I was ten, I was busy training on how well I could concentrate my light into a saber and for how long I could keep it solid. The government has special weapons called Katanites, which are sword handles, and if you focus light into them, they create sword blades. Here are also Hardets, which are guns that can fire compressed beams of light. They are the standard weapons for our planet, however, they are unneeded, with us being the peaceful people that we are.

I was training as usual, when it happened. I had just closed my eyes after removing my eyepatch, when I saw it. My parents were lying on the floor of our house, with a man standing over them. They were covered in blood, and the man just looked down at them without saying a word. I cannot remember what the man looked like very well. The only thing I could remember at the time were his eyes. They were cold, cruel. Eyes that couldn't be human. Yes, we are human. In our definition. The people that live on the planet of earth are considered not human to us. At the time, I was too young to understand what I had just seen. Or should I say, I was too young to comprehend its' meaning. I knew that I had seen my parents murder, I understood that it was something I didn't like. I just didn't comprehend that it was more than a dream. It was something that would happen soon.

When I came home that evening, I witnessed the reality of what happened. My sister, Lauren, was staying over at a friends' house. My parents were alone. As soon as I entered the house, I screamed. And screamed, and screamed. I just stood there, staring at the dead bodies that used to be my mother and father.

"Well, so they had a child…" A voice said, cold as ice. I turned around to see who said it. It was the man I had seen earlier. Only this time I actually saw him. He wore a long, black trench coat. His gloved hands held two small swords, covered in blood. But I didn't notice any of this as much as I noticed his face. He had a cold expression set in stone. He was handsome, polite. But cold. Not human. His eyes were darker than coal, and looked as if they see you and yet didn't see you at the same time. Like he was looking through me and into my soul. He had black hair that framed his cold face. His face. The face that I burned into my memory, and swore that I would kill. And now, ten years later, my desire for that mans' death has not ceased.

I was angry. I hated this man more than anything. And yet, I stood there and didn't do anything. Every nerve in my body was screaming "danger!" I wanted to grab a knife, run to him, and stab him until he died. But I didn't. I couldn't. I just stood there, shivering. The aura of menace this man exuded, it was like a demon in human flesh. His gaze paralyzed every bone in my body.

"A smart child. If you attacked me, as I'm sure you would have, it would have been much more difficult." I didn't even see him move. One minute he's just standing there, the next minute, he sliced the patch that covered my bad eye in half. At that moment, my strange sight from before had activated. But this time, I saw my own body, butchered, laying on the ground next to my parents. I couldn't do that. Not to my sister. I was now the only family she had left, and I would need to protect her. She was only eight, and even if I'm only ten, I'm still older. At that moment, the reality of my situation finally dawned on me. No more was I going to live sheltered life, living with my parents. My life from this moment on would be a horrible nightmare.

I screamed. I couldn't think of anything else I could do. So I screamed. Then vomited. Then screamed some more. The man silently sheathed his two swords, and walked out the door without so much as a glance in my direction. That was the last thing I saw, as I fell unconscious soon after.

* * *

Mukuro: So, how was that for a first chapter? Just so you know, this is a major tragedy. MAJOR.

Mukuro Out.


End file.
